1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to transflective liquid crystal panels, and particularly to a transflective liquid crystal panel having a solid color layer formed on one substrate thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Because liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, they are widely used in portable devices such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and others. LCDs can utilize transparent, reflective, and transflective display technologies. Transflective LCDs conserve considerable power by utilizing a part of available environmental light.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical transflective liquid crystal panel 10 includes a first substrate 120, a color filter film 130, a second substrate 170, a multiplicity of transparent electrodes 160, a multiplicity of reflective electrodes 150, and a liquid crystal layer 140.
The first substrate 120 is disposed generally opposite to the second substrate 170. The liquid crystal layer 140 is sandwiched between the first substrate 120 and the second substrate 170. The color filter film 130 is disposed on an inner surface of the first substrate 120 adjacent to the liquid crystal layer 140. Each transparent electrode 160 is disposed on an inner surface of the second substrate 170 corresponding to a transparent region (not labeled). Each reflective electrode 150 is disposed on the inner surface of the second substrate 170 corresponding to a reflective region (not labeled).
The color filter film 130 includes a plurality of filter units (not labeled) such as red, green, and blue filter units, although FIG. 5 shows only one blue filter unit. The filter unit corresponds to the combined area of the transparent electrode 160 and the reflective electrode 150. The transparent electrode 160 can transmit light originating from a backlight module (not shown). The reflective electrode 150 can reflect environmental light originating from the front (top) of the transflective liquid crystal panel 10.
Light from the backlight module is transmitted through the second substrate 170, the transparent electrode 160, the liquid crystal layer 140, the color filter film 130, and the first substrate 120 in order. The environmental light enters the first substrate 120, and is transmitted through the color filter film 130 and the liquid crystal layer 140. The environmental light reaches a surface of the reflective electrode 150, and is reflected thereby through the liquid crystal layer 140, the color filter film 130, and the first substrate 120 again.
While light corresponding to the reflective region passes through the color filter film 130 twice, light corresponding to the transparent region only passes through the color filter film 130 once. Thus, chroma corresponding to the reflective region is substantially distinct from that corresponding to the transparent region. Accordingly, the color performance of the transflective liquid crystal panel 10 is liable to be unsatisfactory.
What is needed, therefore, is a transflective liquid crystal panel that can overcome the described limitations.